La vérité difficile à accepter
by Akiratsuki
Summary: Après le combat entre Itachi et Sasuke, voici les penser de celui-ci puis desdécouvertes, des vérité, des choix difficiles : Sasuke est loin d'être en paix...


**Bonjour à tous ! **  
_Le premier chapitre est plus un résumé du combat entre Sasuke et Itachi, mais le deuxième sera plus inventer._  
_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes et aussi ceux-ci est ma deuxième histoire que j'ose poster sur fanfiction._

**Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.**

Résumé : Après le combat entre Itachi et Sasuke, voici les penser de celui-ci puis la découverte et la vérité, des choix difficiles. Sasuke est loin d'être en paix...

* * *

C'était fait, la chose pour laquelle il avait tout sacrifié, ce qui le faisait vivre, le rendait plus fort. Cette soif de pouvoir, de force était pour cette vengeance. Cette vengeance qu'il s'était temps de fois imaginer, temps de fois rêver. Il avait enfin réalisé son plus tendre et plus grand rêve. Il a abandonné son ancienne vie et est parti en laissant ses amis, son village, il a rejoint un criminel en risquant sa vie chaque jour. Durant trois ans il s'est entraîné dans l'espoir d'être ce jour, le jour où il serait plus fort que Lui.

Lui...ce corps inerte à ses pieds, la personne pour laquelle il n'a que du dégoût. Celle qui du jour au lendemain a ruiné sa vie, son enfance. A cause de Lui, il s'est renfermer sur lui-même, il a repoussé les gens qui l'aimaient pour ne plus souffrir comme il avait tant souffert lors de son plus jeune âge. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que devait-il ressentir maintenant ? Il était enfin heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi son but, heureux d'avoir venger sa famille. Il affichait un sourire, qu'on aurait pus qualifier d'un sourire de soulagement, soulager que tout cela soit fini. Même si les blessures qu'il avait eus lors de ce violent combat lui faisaient mal, cela ne l'empêcher pas de sourire, le bonheur qu'il a eu en se vengeant surpasse la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il porta son regard sur le corps qui était à ses pieds, ce corps sans vie, il n'avait aucune pitié pour celui-ci. En réalité il avait fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Ne lui avait-il pas demander de le haïr, de le détesté, d'avoir qu'un seul but, celui de devenir plus fort pour un jour se mesurer à Lui et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il regarda les mains, ses mains qui avaient tué tellement de gens. Il continua à parcourir son regard sur le corps mort, son visage était plein de sang, ses yeux étaient ouverts, sans une once de vie, sans sentiment, de toute manière il n'y a jamais eu une émotion dans ses yeux.

Pendant un moment, il eut peur, il avait la crainte que son frère reprenne vie, c'était idiot, mais il a trouvé la fin du combat tellement facile qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Du mal à croire que son frère était mort. Son frère...pouvait-il vraiment le qualifier comme cela ? Un frère qui a tué toute sa famille, son clan, qui la torturé, abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait vue et combattu son frère. Il avait été humilié par celui-ci. Lui qui croyait être fort, il était tombé de haut, dès qu'il eut lançait son attaque, son frère l'arrêta sans le moindre effort, cette attaque qu'il avait si durement acquise. Et s'ensuit une lourde humiliation, il lui avait broyé le poignet, casser des côtés et utiliser une technique inhumaine : les Arcanes Lunaires. Utiliser une tels attaque sur son petit frère était la preuve du monstre qu'il était. En se rappelant de ce moment, il grimaça, repensant au combat et au comportement de son grand-frère ainsi que son but. L'idée que son frère est voulu lui prendre ses yeux a créée une plus grande haine envers celui-ci.

Quelque chose lui échapper, plus il se remémorait le combat, plus il le trouvait bizarre. Il n'avait plus de chakra et n'avait plus de force. Son frère aurait pu réussir à le tuer à mainte reprise, mais pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait ? Il revoyait l'image de son frère s'approchait de lui avant de mourir. Son frère était fort, il devait bien l'avouer. Itachi Uchiwa avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, il aurait pu survivre plus longtemps face à lui. La chose qui dérangé Sasuke était qu'il n'avait même pas achevé son frère. Il se rappelle d'avoir vu tousser son frère de temps en temps vers la fin du combat. Son frère s'était dirigé vers lui en boitant, il ne tenait presque plus debout et quand il tendit sa main en direction de son jeune frère, celui-ici eu la peur et la crainte qu'Itachi veuille lui prendre son oeil. Mais il ne fit rien de cela...son seul geste fut un petit coup sur le front de Sasuke. Ce petit coup qu'il avait temps de fois fait à son petit frère lorsqu'ils étaient jeune? Ce geste l'avait tellement surpris. Pourquoi lui avoir fait cela ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Itachi était tombé au sol, le sang de son frère coulait un peu sur son visage. Sur le moment Sasuke se traita mentalement d'idiot, le fait de penser au combat et à la mort illogique d'Itachi lui donner l'impression qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passé.

Il tomba lui au sol fatiguer, épuiser, blesser, mais aussi soulager : tout cela était fini, il avait gagné, il avait réussi. Les deux frères Uchiwa étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, un mort, l'autre évanouis.

Sasuke devait bien l'avouer, le réveille fut assez douloureux en plus de cela il était attaché et ne savait pas où il était. La pièce était assez sombre et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Que c'était-il passer ? 

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre point de vue.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


End file.
